


看图写话

by saltshio



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio
Summary: 单纯搞白 为搞而搞
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

图：https://shimo.im/docs/crpJX9YkhVgryRpH/ 

见到他之前，我正站在路口抽烟。头顶的霓虹灯有气无力地亮着，仔细看还随着夜风轻微摆动，掉下来的话我可能会没命。风很冷，卷着吐出来的烟雾逃窜。我想看它们去了哪里，就在这时发现了他。

准确地说，并不是发现了他这个人。我当时只注意到他的一只手，不算修长，但是很瘦，从半开的车窗里探出来，手指扣住窗框。风太大了，那辆车也在风里被吹得摇摇晃晃。手腕子很细，关节有嶙峋的凸起。很快那手指就失去了抓紧什么的力气，随着震荡无力地摆动了几次，重新掉回车里。

我把视线收回来继续抽烟。霓虹灯变换着颜色，我一会儿觉得自己在麦田，一会儿觉得自己在阴间。如果一直能这样也挺好。我想，艳俗的颜色刺激视网膜，眼前的事物都看不太真切，自然也能忽略很多规则和细节。

烟在风里燃得很快。我把最后一点火星熄灭，听到那边传来合上车门的声音。车里下来个年轻男人，穿着衬衫和有点宽的黑色长裤。他拧着腰和车里的人挥手拜拜，然后和我一起目送漆黑的车子流进远处明亮灯光下的世界。现在阴间里只有我和他，他转过身，看见了一起坐船的旅伴。

我其实没打算和他这种人扯上关系。但不能否认的是，还沉浸在情欲余韵里的漂亮面孔确实诱人。汗湿的白色衬衫裹着的身体很瘦，随意敞开的领口正好稍大于礼貌的程度，我能看到他胸前凸起的骨头。细长的脖子上挂了一条项链，坠子歪到一边衣领里。他整个人散发着色欲的潮热，我猜他的脸也有点红，但不巧现在惨绿阴间正好变成通红血海，吞没了羞涩。

入夜后的风冻得人手疼，但他噙着笑，面上好像对寒风毫无知觉，身体却像野猫，在利刃的风里颤抖。你不冷吗。我忍不住问。他这时候好像才真的看见我，笑得很灿烂，牙齿都露出来。那你把外套给我穿。他看起来心情不错，把承接陌生人的冒昧都视作理所当然。

但他应该没想到我真的会把外套脱下来给他。他敛了敛过于浪荡的神色，看我的眼光也变得难以捉摸起来，没有接过我递给他的衣服。

你要买我吗。他神色轻松自若，抬手把稍长的前发别在耳侧。发尾也湿漉漉，我现在才看到他单边戴了耳环。今晚早些时候他应该是做了发型，但因为上一单生意，现在头发塌下来了一些。多少钱？我鬼使神差地问他，我没跟男人睡过，也没有睡的打算，但我想知道多少钱能把他变成现在这幅模样。

他说了一个数字，稍微超出了我的想象。

你好贵啊。我有点诧异，想起曾听闻的关于这个陌生业界的规矩。你们这一行，不分口交价和全套价吗。他听到我的话，笑得更加灿烂，睥睨的模样相当目中无人。我不搞这些，他说。只要出这个价，我就能让你爽上天。他从我手里拿过大衣披在肩上，张牙舞爪的样子像只嚣张小猫。爱也好幸福也好，无论什么都能给你。

……别把自己说得好像偶像一样啊。我心想，但这句话说出来他可能会伸出爪子挠我，所以还是算了。我老实点点头。哦，这样。我是今晚第二个，也不能打折吗。他摇摇头，说不可以，而且你是第三个。

我之前没有和男人睡过，也不打算和男人睡。大概是无用的精液挤占了我的大脑，所以直到射在他身体里之后，经历了大约两秒钟的短暂空白，我才终于再次想起这句话。他哭哑了嗓子，松开缠在我腰间的小腿，有气无力地踢我。我只能捉住他的脚踝，提着他的腿再插进去。他说的没错，我迷迷糊糊地挺动着，看着他用手背按着眼睛，抬头喘息而偶现的红软舌尖。他的确是世界上最诚实的生意人，货真价实的偶像，带我脱离苦海，从地狱行船，回到人间。

最后我还是把外套留给了他。他有气无力地缩在被子里，抬起眼皮看我。我把钱放在床头柜上，告诉他房费已经结过了，多给的钱用来赔偿被我扯坏的衬衫。他哼唧了一声算作回复。情欲确实会将他的面颊染上薄红，在柔软的光线下我终于能看得一清二楚。我还知道他的耳坠其实是耳夹，在刚才弄掉了，他没发现，等下可能还要在床单里找上好一会儿。我不想帮他找，所以就捏了捏他的耳垂算是和他告别。他大概会很适合珍珠耳环。

end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞白 有用到春天的药

图：没图，参照young衣装

给他喂了药之后，要耐心等一会儿。让药效发挥到顶点，像是慢慢煮沸一壶酒，等到开始产生气泡的时候就会变得躁动。他也不安起来，抖着手指头想要松开自己的领口，露出来的锁骨像刀背一样又直又薄。他开始出汗，在床上蜷缩又舒展又蜷缩，像个缎子裹起来的牡蛎，别在耳侧的头发也散开了。

然后你就可以开始使用他：扯破他的衣襟，把领口的丝带撕下来捆紧他的手腕。还可以用力抓着他的发根，听他抽气，拎着他往墙上撞，骨头碰到墙壁的时候，会发出很疼的声音。他轻得像片纸，是深蓝色的西装牵着他在动。撞到头的时候他开始小声地哭，他已经失去神志，但还是会觉得疼。可是下面已经因为药的作用而湿透了，可以随便操，无论怎样都不会被弄坏，他天生适合承受，只会一边哭一边要更多。

在第一次高潮来临前，可以试着掐他的脖子了。手掌心要按住喉结的位置，像是制服一条不听话的、刚从水里捞上来的鱼；施力的时候要真的想让他死才行。他从喉咙里发出断断续续像布谷鸟一样的声音，四肢痉挛，脚腕的球形关节也向怪异的方向拧过去。窒息让他控制不住表情，已经完全失态，你觉得好笑，就笑出了声。但你很快就笑不出来了，因为他下面绞得太紧，腔肉也猛烈地痉挛着，一滴不剩地吸走你的精液。

最后，他停止挣扎，你才把他松开。他的眼泪把妆晕开了，刚刚涨红的脸颊也迅速褪去颜色变得苍白，但颧骨还是异常鲜涩。他没办法合上嘴唇，浓艳的口红晕到嘴角，喘息的频率一点都不从容，脖子上的带子搭扣也被折腾得松开，黯淡地滑到一边。

结束的时候，给他拍了照片。他敏感地意识到镜头的存在，费劲地扯了扯嘴角。这时你才发觉，他不是任何一个随意就能得到的女人，而是年轻的、已经向灿烂前路启程的男性偶像。你的照片和爱可以从内到外地粉碎他，让他变成只会哭叫的一地碎玻璃。你把他手腕的带子解开，下面被磨得破皮出血，就像他惨遭虐待的脖子一样变得淤青。你用无尽的柔情去吻他的手腕内侧，他也知道，他差点就死了，所以他对你说：谢谢。

end


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有路人强迫，现在跑还来得及

白岩走进器材室的时候就知道，今天大概没办法从这里完好无损地离开了。倒也不是他有多么悲观，只是这些人既然能用一个虚假又和平的理由将他骗到这里却又让他面对凶恶而卑猥的局面，如果他不付出些什么，就势必无法从谎言中抽身。

他没有去问他们是谁。不用问也知道，这只是学校里另一群渣滓。选中白岩或许是因为一些似是而非的传言，也有可能是因为单纯的看他不顺眼。可以不要打我吗。白岩想了一会儿，平静地开口，示弱的措辞激起了一些人嘲讽的嗤笑。

那你能做什么？看似领头的人不怀好意地问道。白岩定定地看了对方一眼。我可以给你口交。话音刚落，身边就响起了几声深深浅浅的口哨，白岩几乎确定了这就是他们想要的。他习惯了，所以没关系。

即便如此，给人口交也并不好受。白岩被推搡着跪在对方身前的时候想着。他抬起头看了对方一眼，下一秒一个毫不客气的耳光就抽到他脸侧。白岩被打得有点懵，比起疼，他吓了一跳。偏着头短暂地耳鸣，眼前白茫茫的闪光还没消散，不等白岩反应过来，就已经被按在了海绵垫上。

你不会以为真的那么容易就会放过你吧。耳边的调笑听起来又近又远。学长，你的那一套也就能骗骗那些女人了。不过她们也真可怜。那人又说，还不知道白岩学长其实是个人尽可夫的婊子。

衣服被不知几双手剥下来胡乱扔在一边，白岩感觉到有人正拿着手机拍照，身体因为寒冷而瑟缩了一下。紧接着，他就因为这个无心的举动而被人掐住了脖子。对方的手劲太大了，白岩勉强挣扎了两下就卸了力气。血液在窒息的几秒钟内统统涌上了头顶，旋即又流进大脑中的黑洞。会死吗，手指也变得好冷。是王子啊，王子王子。被放开的时候他依稀听到一些欢呼。白岩闭上了眼睛。

习惯了吗。按照这些人的说法，他应该早已经习惯被当作泄欲工具一样对待了。可是，被粗暴地插入的时候他还是流了眼泪。事情为什么总会变成这样呢，白岩被顶弄着，任由泪水沾湿鬓发，无论如何都没办法想出一个合理的解释。疼。太疼了。这些人只是做了最粗糙的扩张就迫不及待地插进了他的身体。把他当成一个又紧又热会哭会叫的飞机杯，毫不客气地射在里面。白岩仰着头，看着上方正面对他的、兴奋又模糊的脸，努力越过对方，把视线聚焦在天花板的一点上。还是好疼。白岩想着自己身体作为肮脏容器装满陌生精液的模样，感到一阵反胃。

不知被第几个人插入的时候，白岩开始走神。而这很快就被压在他身上的人发现了。那人可能感觉受到了一些羞辱，从他的身体抽出来之后就一拳打在了他的下腹。白岩疼的叫不出声音，猛烈地颤抖着蜷缩起身体。会死的，这样下去真的会死。被抓着头发拎起来的时候白岩这样想着。我还不想死。

你喜欢口交吗，白岩来不及回答，就被按着头吞进了另一个人的阴茎。他没做好准备，只能机械地被塞满嘴巴。诶，看起来很喜欢的样子。陌生的肉棒大起大落地捅到喉咙，白岩猛地推开对方的身体开始干呕。然后他又被扇了耳光。眼泪和唾液混着不知多少人的体液一起将他变得狼狈不堪。

即便如此，白岩也没想着去责怪他们什么。世界上的邪恶太多了，人类的诞生就源自邪恶。归根结底他只为自己感到难过，又来了，又是相同的结果。他嘴里含着一根，两手里各握着一根，屁股里还夹着一根。是否曾有人认真地听他说话呢？他不想当王子，也不想当婊子。他想告诉所有人他真实的想法，但最后总会被当作无伤大雅的谦逊，并再次遭受将尊严碾作齑粉的践踏。白岩不明白为什么最后总会是这样。温热的精液一股股落下他的脸上，胸膛上，大腿上。白岩像块吸满精液的海绵，轻轻按压小腹，就缓慢地往外淌。

时间不知道过去了多久，放学的铃声响了第三遍，校门大概都已经锁闭了。白岩从昏沉中醒来，不知道现在是几点，甚至用了快半分钟时间才回忆起自己身在何处。他太累了，身上又脏又湿，像滩污浊的雪，马上要被窗口那点暮色蒸发在器材室的地板上。

那些人离开的时候清理了身边的地面。虽然混沌的空气里还残留着不齿的气味，但至少白岩不用自己把现场清理干净。他松了口气，又为自己的感激来得太过轻易而失笑。白岩试着坐起来，浑身都痛得厉害，脸颊也肿痛炽热，他试了足足三次才成功。草草披在背上的衬衫也滑落到一边。但白岩现在顾不上这些，坐起来的姿势唤醒了他下体撕裂的痛觉，每动一下都逼得他眼眶发酸。

白岩抬起手，用手背轻轻蹭了蹭眼角，避免碰到肿胀起来的面颊。再休息一会儿，等到天彻底黑下来，他就能藏起这幅苦楚的身体了。白岩摸索着找到被扔到一边的裤子，勉强地套到膝盖以下的位置。衬衫也重新捡起来穿在身上，白岩垂着头，把纽扣一颗一颗扣好。后来他们用领带捆住他的手腕，领带也被扯得皱巴巴的，只能扔掉。现在他勉勉强强和普通高中生有五分相像了。白岩咳嗽了两下，吸了吸鼻子。周围太安静了，他能听到一切声音，包括肉体内部发出的悲鸣，和远处渐渐靠近的脚步声。

白岩紧张了起来。是静校值班的老师吗。还是留在学校里的学生。他屏住呼吸，祈祷着自己的存在不被发现。但脚步声在器材室门口停止了，从容不迫，像有备而来。白岩下意识地捏紧袖口。

来人打开门，像是早就知道白岩在这里一样，没有任何意外地走到他面前。窗外透进来的微弱光线让白岩看不清对方的神情，只能努力扬起头和来人对视。也许这样也会让他觉得讨厌吧，白岩想。他说不清自己为什么要这样做，他想起那些强迫他的人，他们也讨厌他这幅样子。他没办法抵抗，也不想让步，自然不会去理会其中的因果。也许再过上一次，两次，十次，他还会遭受到同样的对待。可就算这样。

就算这样。

来人蹲在白岩面前，还没等他反应过来，就伸手钳住了他的面颊，随意地翻弄端详白岩的伤口。疼痛的刺激让白岩轻呼出声，酸胀许久的眼睛也重又落了几滴泪。现在他终于看清了来人的脸。

天色彻底冷下来了，周遭是紫罗兰的妖魔。真可怜呀。对方沙哑的声音在白岩耳边响起，宛如蛇的低语。

end


End file.
